Donde el cielo y el infierno chocan
by Ale98lu
Summary: Una chica de 17 años,regresa al gremio de su infancia para revelar el origen de Natsu.A la vez que desatara una nueva batalla mortal,donde el poder de los sentimientos sera lo único que los salvará;el pasado de la joven podria ser la clave para ganar o perder la lucha por la sobrevivencia. Los angeles caidos se enfrentaran a los demonios de la tierra...¡entra y descubrelo!
1. Chapter 1

**los personajes no son mios sino del grandisimo Hiro Mashima**

**NEGRITA=SUEÑOS**

SIN NEGRITA=NARRA TIEMPO NORMAL

_CURSIVA=PENSAMIENTOS_

**Flash Back**

**Se respiraba un aire lúgubre y deplorable. Un par de niños, que se dirigían hacia una ferviente juventud, avanzaban con paso lento pero firme. Aquella seria su primera misión seria, al menos la del niño que iba unos pasos atrás de la niña. El viento recorrió el cuello de la niña, de largos cabellos de un hermoso color escarlata, provocando un leve temblor en su cuerpo. Su compañero que a la vez sintió la tétrica brisa sobre sus hombros se puso en alerta de inmediato.**

- **Tsk, este lugar apesta a muerte.**

- **¿No me digas que tienes miedo? – se mofo la niña la cual siempre llevaba una armadura puesta. – Me lo hubieras dicho antes y hubiera traído mejor a Gray.**

- **¡Maldición Erza eres imposible de tratar!- reclamo colmándose la paciencia mientras su compañera reía por dentro. – Además eso no es lo importa, lo que quiero decir es que en verdad alguien se murió aquí.**

**De pronto un tremendo estruendo se oyó a unos cuantos pasos de donde se encontraban. Ambos salieron disparados al lugar en donde se oyó el estruendo.**

- **La misión decía que debíamos matar a un monstro que se ocultaba es esta vieja biblioteca, no mencionaron nada de muertos.**

- **No puedo creer que el molestó Natsu Dragneel se esté a acobardando.**

- **Jajaja debes estar bromeando, ¡estoy encendido! – el muchacho formo una retadora y amplia sonrisa en su rostro a la cual Erza respondió con una sonrisa de aprobación.**

**A medida que se acercaban, la luz iba escaseando y apenas se podían ver con los pequeños destellos de luz que se filtraban por los agujeros de la destruida biblioteca. Vieron que algo se movió entre los extremos de la paredes, y de una manera tan sigilosa se trepaba por los anaqueles hasta subir a una especie de estatua que daba la impresión de ser una especie de trono. No se podía distinguir la forma del ser que se encontraba sobre ellos, de pronto de la indescifrable criatura se desprendieron dos enormes alas. La criatura tomo una posición de ataque y Erza predijo que se abalanzaría sobre ellos.**

- **Erza, apártate, la destruiré de un solo golpe. – lo dijo mientras se dibujaba una confiada sonrisa en la cara del peli rosa.**

- **¡No! ¡Natsu algo no está bien, detente!**

- **¿de qué hablas?**

- **No lo sé es una corazonada.**

- **Diablos, Erza de corazonadas no vive el hombre. – En ese instante la criatura de abalanzo ferozmente hacia Natsu, el cual la esperaba con un Rugido listo para acabarla de un solo golpe.**

**Los siguientes segundos transcurrieron en cámara lenta, en un interfaz de tiempo, una de las pocas luces que alumbraban el lugar le permitió ver a Natsu con claridad la forma de la denominada bestia que supuestamente debían exterminar. Sus ojos eran de un profundo color carmín, su piel eran pálida y nívea, pero se podía distinguir la suciedad que el encierro le provocó. Su cabello era negro como la noche. La criatura que sé le había abalanzado era una niña de cuando menos 5 años, de cual la desprendían unas hermosas pero intimidantes alas negras.**

- **¿nani? – Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de que todo se le oscureciera.**

**Fin Flash Back**

Un joven de unos 19 a 20 años se levantó aturdido y con la respiración agitada, aún era de noche y decidió recostarse para que se pequeño compañero azul no se diera cuenta de su sobresalto. _Siempre que regresa tengo este sueño, debería alegrarme que este de vuelta pero esta vez se siente diferente. Es como si algo malo fuera a pasar. _Pensaba Natsu desde la penumbra de su cama. _De seguro Erza está teniendo los mismos sueños._ Natsu no se equivocaba, cerca del gremio, en los dormitorios de las niñas Erza ya llevaba varias horas contemplando la lucidez de la luna. _De seguro llegara esta semana. La esperaba con tantas ansias pero ¿qué es este sentimiento de angustia? Si algo va a pasar, de seguro Charle lo podría predecir. _

* * *

BUENO HASTA AQUI LLEGA...ESTE ES MAS BIEN COMO UNA PEQUEÑISIMA INTRODUCCION...SI LES GUSTO COMENTENLO, LE FALTO ALGO, SI TIENEN PREGUNTAS IGUAL COMENTEN...Y SUBIRE UNO MAS Y SI NO LES GUSTA POSS ME DEPRIMO Y ME MATO U.U OK NO XD...PERO SI NO INTENTARE CON ORA HISTORIA :3


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente Natsu y Lucy discutían como siempre sobre que misión escoger, mientras su felino amigo con un meloso ronroneo los ponía en situaciones incomodas a ambos en especial a la rubia, la cual no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esos molestos sentimientos. En cuanto Erza entro, Natsu y ella se dedicaron miradas cómplices. Ambos se dirigieron a la oficina del maestro con una seriedad que parecía completamente impropia de Natsu.

- Mira-san, ¿sabes por qué están tan raros? Casi hace una semana están así.

- Ara, ara ¿no será que estas celosa, Lucy? n.n

- ¿naniii? – dijo después de limpiarse la soda que había escupido por la pregunta, al mismo tiempo que se ponía roja. – Claro que no Mira-san porque tendría que estarlo solo somos amigos.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Siempre dices lo mismo. Pero la verdad es que no sé, hay periodos en los que ambos se ponen así, como cuando se cumplían los aniversarios de la muerte de Lissana.

La rubia permaneció pensativa unos instantes. Natsu, su gran e incomparable amigo se encontraba mal y ella no sabía qué hacer. Él siempre la consolaba, le regalaba sonrisas, él siempre poseía la formula exacta para hacerla reír y que se olvidara de sus penas y ahora que él se encontraba mal no podía hacer nada.

- Lucy… ¿Lucy?... ¡Lucy! – la voz de Natsu y Erza la sacaron de su trance para volver a la realidad.

- Eh. ¿Qué pasa chicos, vamos a una misión?

- ¡Si! – dijo Natsu con un indescifrable tono de energía, no se parecía en nada a sus usuales gritos de emoción a la hora de ir a una misión. Erza le lanzo una mirada de muerte. – bueno, nosotros sí, tu no.

- Ah. – Lucy se quedó muda. Esa actitud era completamente inusual. Pero no le quedo más que resignarse. Sin más que hacer en el gremio se retiró muy pensativa hacia su casa.

**Pov`s Lucy**

Qué más puedo hacer. Después de todo ellos son amigos de la infancia, supongo que el pasado no le gana al presente. Vamos Lucy que tiene de malo que estén juntos, no es como si fueran algo más cierto…jeje…

- ¿ara? ¡¿DESDE CUANDO ME IMPORTA SI ERZA Y NATSU SON MÁS QUE AMIGOS?! – no me había dado cuenta pero había empezado a hablar en vos alta. Pero si soy estúpida, Lucy, ahora la gente te queda viendo con cara de bicho raro (._.U) Mejor me apresuro.

Cuando por fin llegue todo se encontraba oscurecido y en silencio. Me sentí tranquila y en paz de por fin poder llegar a mi casa. Aquí podía descargar y hablar todo lo que quisiera. Claro, solo cuando Natsu no irrumpe en mi casa, que es casi todo el tiempo.

- Ay Natsu no hay ni un solo día en que no llegues a mi mente. Y más ahora que sé que estas solo con… ¿Qué me pasa? Erza es mi amiga, además, él y yo no tenemos más que una amistad. – estoy tan cansada que solo pienso en tumbarme en mi cama. Finalmente caigo sobre el cómo colchón. Pero se siento algo extraño.

- ¡Waaaaaaaaaa!

- ¡kyaaaaaa! – cogí una almohada que fue lo primero que encontré y golpee al intruso con todas mis fuerza. Cuando de repente me di cuenta.

- ¡Lucy!, ¡esperaaaa, no me mates! – un momento, conozco esa voz. Es …

- ¿Happy? – aunque intente frenarme, la almohada lo mando directo hacia la ventana haciendo que esta se rompiera y saliera disparado hacia un horizonte bello y azul.

- ¡Eres un monstro Lucyyyyyy! – dijo mi felino amigo mientras su voz se perdía por el cielo de Magnolia.

- Mierda. Si me hubiera avisado que estaba aquí. Además ¿qué hacía a aquí? – comencé a molestarme por la falta de respeto, pero me moleste más porque me recordaba a la imprudencia característica de Natsu. Rayos en verdad las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños. – ¡mooo, Lucy! ¡Deja de pensar en Natsu! Pero ahora que me doy cuenta… ¡Maldición!, prácticamente dije una declaración de amor mientras ese gato estaba ahí desde hace quien sabe cuántas horas. Tengo que encontrarlo, se parece tanto a Natsu que podría estar en estos momentos gritándole a los cuatro vientos todo lo que dije. Pero ¿por qué a mí?

Fin Pov´s Lucy

El rubio salió disparada hacia la dirección en que mando volando a su amigo, mientras se maldecía mentalmente su suerte. Toda esa situación estaba comenzando a irritarla.

Mientras que del otro lado de la cuidad un gato azul no podía sacar sus alas para amortiguar la caída." Maldita Lucy me las pagara cuando salga de est…" no pudo continua sus pensamientos porque de pronto se vio envuelto por una serie dolorosa de mareos que dañaron su sentido de la dirección.

Al mismo tiempo una joven de largo cabellos castaños corría exhausta por las afueras de Magnolia. Esta era perseguida por una parvada de hombres, que gritaban enfurecidos y se quejaban a todo pulmón.

- Diablos. No creí que tendría que volver aquí después de más de 7 años. Tengo que ocultarme, no tengo más opción. – la muchacha se adentró por las cálidas calles del lugar que alguna vez fue el lugar más dichoso de su infancia. – maldición me van a alcanzar.

Mientras corría por el puente que atravesaba el riachuelo, una bolita peluda y azul se estrelló tan fuerte con la joven que los dos cayeron al riachuelo. Cuando la joven logro pararse, tenía en sus manos un pequeño gato azul, el cual ella reconoció muy bien. Pero el no, ya que se encontraba todavía inconsciente.

- ¡Happy! – sin poder evitarlo la joven lo estrecho más entre sus brazos.

- Aye – dijo el moribundo Happy el cual aún no salía de su trance.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí ante que

- ¡Ahí está la maldita mocosa!

- Diablos. – se salió del riachuelo como pudo y volvió a correr con el gato entre sus brazos.

Lucy corría desesperada buscando a su amigo. Comenzaba a sentir cargo de conciencia, después de todo Happy es uno de sus nakamas más preciados, no quería que nada le pasara. De nuevo de había hundido en sus pensamientos de culpabilidad que ni se dio cuenta en que momento choco con alguien y había caído al riachuelo.

Pov`s Chica Desconocida

Pero que rayos pasa conmigo hoy, primero Happy ahora esta chica que no se quien sea, solo espero que no se ponga a gritar como loca, creo que ya perdí a esos hombres. Cuando ambas nos levantamos reviso que Happy se encuentre bien. Cuando me regreso para ver a la joven, me sorprendo mucho, parece una princesa a pesar de estar toda empapada, no puedo evitar sentirme apenada.

- Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intensión, no me di cuenta, yo solo –

- No te preocupes yo también estaba distraída – de pronto me muestra una radiante sonrisa. – Ah, ¡¿Happy?! .

- ¿Lo conoces?

- Pues sí. Digamos que por mi culpa esta en ese estado de inconciencia. – y se rio un poco, más bien parecía apenada. – ¿tú también lo conoces?- vaya que es perceptiva.

- Pues algo así como amigo de la infancia.

- ¡¿en serio?!... Ah perdón por mi grosería… me llamo Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. – ese apellido, ahora que me doy cuenta, su cara se me hace familiar.

- Heartfilia – en cuanto pronuncie el apellido sentí unas agonizantes punzadas en mi cerebro, de pronto en mi mente parecieron memorias borrosas sobre un día lluvioso, una mujer idéntica a Lucy con un vestido negro lloraba frente a una tumba, la tumba tenía el nombre de Elizabeth…Elizabeth D…, no puedo leer muy bien. Elizabeth Drangneel. ¡Drangneel!

- ¿estás bien? – la voz de Lucy me regreso al mundo, pero que eran esos recuerdos. Yo nunca conocí a esta chica. Pero el nombre de aquella tumba. Era el apellido de Natsu…

- Si esto bien, no te preocupes. – le dije con una pasiva sonrisa.

Fin Pov´s Chica Desconocida

Ambas jóvenes salieron del riachuelo aun con Happy entre sus brazos.

- Bueno, parece que ya oscureció. ¿por qué no entras?- se lo dijo Lucy con una cálida sonrisa. La chica se sorprendió de su amabilidad.

- No quiero incomodar, enserio estoy bien. Además soy una desconocida para ti. – la chica noto que inconscientemente se puso a la defensiva. Odiaba cuando le pasaba eso. La vida la había hecho dudar hasta del alma más bondadosa.

- Los amigos de mis amigos son mis amigos, o al menos eso creemos en Fairy Tail.

- …

- ¡Anda ven vamos! :D – termino por llevarla arrastrando a su casa, donde se secaron y prepararon tazas de chocolate para prevenir un resfriado.

- Así que… ¿también eres de Fairy Tail? – esa pregunta le vino de improvisto, Lucy no pudo evitar reír un poco ante la innecesaria desconfianza de la chica y el rubor que apareció en sus mejillas. – lo siento, es solo que mientras te cambiabas no pude evitar darme cuenta de la marca del gremio que tenías en la espalda. Y bueno, ¿cuánto más vas estar así?

- ¿Qué?

- No quiero sonar entrometida, pero creo que hay cosas que nos vinculan así que deja de estar tan distante.

- … - la joven se quedó callada por un instante. – vaya que eres persistente Heartfilia, supongo que podemos conocernos un poco.

Pov´s Lucy

La chica sonrió de medio lado, al fin pude percibir una sonrisa sincera, la verdad me causa mucha curiosidad, si fue amiga de Happy a lo mejor lo fue de Natsu, no puedo creerlo que ya lo esté evocando de nuevo. Pero esta chica es tan bonita como Erza, tal vez ella también sea para Natsu como… ¡Por Kami! Estoy igual o peor que Juvia, creo que todas las chicas son mis rivales en el amor.

- Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida – comencé a golpear mi cabeza contra la mesa. ¡Ahora descubro que soy masoquista!

- ¡LUCY-SAN!

- Dime solo Lucy n.n

- ._.U okey

No creí que podría pasar pero de pronto comenzamos platicar y reír como si fuéramos viejas conocidas, aunque tiene un aire bastante misterioso, se puede ver en sus ojos que es una persona amable. Happy pasó de su inconciencia a terminar dormido sobre un sofá. Todo estaba resultando de una manera tan fluida que ni me fije en la hora. Era extraño, no hablamos sobre su pasado, si no sobre trivialidades y gustos. Pero la calma se vino al piso cuando la ventana se abrió de improvisto.

Fin Pov´s Lucy

Entre las desiertas calles de Magnolia un joven de una peculiar cabellera rosa, iba de casa en casa, esperando ver por fin la casa de su preciada amiga.

Pov´s Natsu

Todo salió bien, pero estoy seguro que ella podría llegar en estos días. Por ahora lo importante es llegar a casa de Lucy, como le habrá ido hoy, ya tengo ganas de verla. Que extraño sentimiento, que es este anhelo tan fuerte de verla si tan solo me fui por un día.

- ¡ahí esta! Que extraño sus luces están prendidas, ¿estará con alguien más? – de pronto la sola idea de alguien más con Lucy a estas horas de la noche me asusto y enfurio a la vez. Puedo sentir un olor diferente, pero no lo puedo identificar con claridad, es un olor nostálgico.

- ¡Lucy, regrese! –ahí estaba ella con su ropa de dormir y una taza de chocolate en sus níveas manos. – vi la luz de tu habitación prendida así que imagine que me estabas esperando :3

- ¡SAL DE MI HABITACION, ESTAS NO SON HORAS PARA IRRUMPIR EN EL CUARTO DE UNA MUJER! – siempre es igual, nunca cambia, supongo que es lo lindo de ella, de pronto me fijo en la otra persona que está a su lado, es una mujer pero esta de espaldas, ese cabello podría ser de Cana. No. Yo conozco muy bien ese cabello, el color. Siento de nuevo esa opresión que sentía en mis sueños. Ese miedo desconocido.

Fin Pov´s Natsu

De pronto el aire se tensa y se respira un extraño clima de silencio. Del silencio que corta pero que en ocasiones también otorga. Lucy se da cuenta de esto de inmediato y no sabía cómo reaccionar. En ese momento supo que no había que indagar en las conversaciones sobre el pasado ya que en ese instante se podía sentir tan solo con las miradas el vínculo que existe entre dos personas. La mirada de Natsu estaba cargada de tantos sentimientos, pero los que más se identificaban era un el de un cariño tan grande y tan profundo que sin duda resulto inquietante para Lucy, pero también la desconcertó el miedo que Natsu llevaba en sus ojos. Algo lo mortificaba.

- Jane - la manera en que pronunció su nombre le fue tan confusa a Lucy que no supo cómo interpretando su mente era todo un tsunami de sentimientos y emociones que por nuestro bien era mejor no indagar en ella por el momento.

- Ha pasa tiempo, Natsu – le sonrió de una forma algo triste y nostálgica, de pronto su mirada se volvió oscura y sin rastros de emoción. – desde el día en que…

* * *

Y se acabo por hoy, descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo, si quieren que lo siga por su pusto...si les gusto comentenlo seri increible saber su opinion sobre este proyecto, si no tiene acogida, hare otra historia y asi sucesivamente hasta que le atine a alguna historia...asi quecomenten porfa C: y chaup


	3. Chapter 3

Hola Mina! para comenzar queria agradecer a la gente que comento enserio me alegraron el dia de perros que tenia, sigan comentando con sugerencias y opiniones o con lo que sea xD. En segundo lugar queria disculparme por tarde un poquito :3 estuve muy cupada :P. Y por ultimo queria comentarle que suvire un one-short sobre Wendy cuando ya en todo una adolescente y le pasa algo en dia de su cumple y poss bueno ahi veran xD. Sin mas les dejo el capi..porfa comenten :)

* * *

Pov´s Natsu

Como rayos no me di cuenta antes, eras tú Jane. Han pasado años, creciste mucho, mis últimos recuerdos tuyos eran los de una niña. Pero después paso eso.

- Ha pasa tiempo, Natsu – no me mires así. ¿vas a decirlo? ¡no! Enfrente de Lucy no, ella no puede saber, no tendría el valor de verla de nuevo a los ojos. – desde el día en que… – maldición, si lo vas decir, tengo que detenerla, pero no me salen las palabras, ni siquiera me puedo mover.

Fin Pov´s Natsu

- Desde el día en que…

- ¡Bueno! Ya es muy tarde, vamos Natsu ándate de una vez, que va a pensar la gente – exclamo eufóricamente Lucy "_no lo quiero saber, algo en esta conversación me escalofríos, siento que no puedo, aun no_" esta declaración sorprendió a los otros jóvenes los cuales salieron de sus cruces de miradas.

- E-es cierto, ya es muy tarde – Jane volvió en si para reprenderse mentalmente por su aptitud con su amigo de la infancia "_pero qué diablos estaba a punto de hacer, se nota que Lucy es muy importante para Natsu. No podría causarle más dolor, suficiente hago con volver de esta forma" _Jane se disculpó con una mirada con Natsu, este simplemente le devolvió una llena de cariño.

Después de aquel encuentro tan tenso, los tres jóvenes se relajaron, sin embargo ni uno se atrevía a romper el silencio con el temor que aquella paz se viera truncada por las verdades oscuras que aun los aguardaban.

- ¿Natsu? … ¡Ya regresaste! ¡Adivina lo que me hizo la bruja de Lucy! TT-TT – Happy no tardo en abalanzarse sobre los brazos del Dragon Slayer, que ni siquiera se percató del denso ambiente ni de la presencia de Jane. - ¿Qué les pasa? Eh… ¡¿Jane?!

- Happy… te estuve cargando todo el tiempo y ni te diste cuenta T.T

- ¡Volviste! – el felino se abalanzo sobre su cara, haciendo que esta cayera de espaldas. A Happy inevitablemente se le escaparon algunas lágrimas, ella era una de las personas a las cuales más quería. – ¡te extrañamos mucho! ¡En especial Erza!

Él tan solo mencionarla fue suficiente para tensar de nuevo a Jane y a Natsu. Mañana sería un día duro. -.-U

Después de las nostalgias, Lucy termino sacando a patadas a Natsu y a Happy, como ya era costumbre entre ese trio, para que las jóvenes finalmente pudieran descansar. Al comienzo Lucy no podía conciliar el sueño, se imaginaba un sin fin de situaciones y explicaciones para la repentina llegada Jane. Aunque finalmente el cansancio venció a la aturdida mente de Lucy para darle pasa a un cálido sueño. Pero no todos pudieron dormir tranquilos. Jane era acosada nuevamente por esas visiones que esta vez se transformaron en pesadillas.

**(En la pesadilla)**

**Pov´s Jane**

**De pronto me encuentro en una ciudad, o al menos lo que queda de ella. Todo se encuentra destruido, muchas casas están colapsadas y en llamas. Ha-hay mucha gente muerta alrededor, parece que nadie sobrevivió ¿Quién podría haber hecho esto? **

- **Maldición, esto me recuerda tanto a lo que paso hace años - no pude contener la rabia que sentía al ver este cruel recordatorio de mi pasado. Pero de la nada sentí como súbitamente algo aterriza a mis espaldas, era algo tremendamente estruendoso porque cuando aterrizo sentí como la tierra temblaba, solo vi la sombra que se proyectaba enfrente de mí, era monstruosamente enorme. La sangre se me helo, comencé a girarme lentamente aun en estado de shock. Era… era ¡un dragón! ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? La criatura que se creyó extinta hace años, está frente a mí. Sus escamas eran de un color rojo vino y sus alas eran simplemente majestuosas. La temible criatura ni siquiera parecía inmutarse de mi presencia parece que busca algo. No pude evitar estremecerme y tapar mis oídos cuando la criatura lanzo un enorme rugido que de nuevo hizo temblar a la tierra.**

**A lo lejos escuche un llanto de un bebe. Me aterre cuando la bestia levanto su vuelo en busca del bebe. Tenía que hacer algo. El escenario de nuevo se alteró y me encontraba en las ruinas de un castillo que estaba a punto de colapsar. Volví a oír el llanto del bebe, y corría a su dirección, entre en una especie de habitación. Cuando avance vi a una mujer que se estaba levantando pesadamente. Su rostro era fino, tenía una figura delgada, a pesar de estar toda herida y en esas condiciones, la joven de no más de 24 años, tenía un rostro hermoso. Su cabello era largo y de color rosa, sus ojos eran oscuros y su mirada. Su mirada era profunda, inspiraba una fortaleza incomparable, en su miraba no había pánico, en su mirada se veía la obstinación de vivir. Era como si las mismas llamas del fuego estuvieran en sus ojos. Entre sus brazos llevaba a un bebe envuelto en cobijas blancas. A pesar de la fortaleza que emanaba también se sentía a la sombra de la muerte rodearla.**

**Cuando intente a cercarme ya no podía moverme, algo me paralizo, tampoco podía hablar. Volví a verla y pude escucharla decir una palabra:**

- **Sálvalo.**

**Después de eso todo se nublo y sentí el estruendo del dragón al aterriza y su bramido.**

* * *

BIEN MINA, PUES ESTE ES EL CAPITULO 3, LA VERDAD ES MAS LARGO PERO LO CORTE PARA QUE NO FUERA TAAAN LARGO. BUENO QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO? QUIEN CREEN QUE ESA ESA MUJER! Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE, POR QUE JANE SABE TODO ESO!? PONGALO EN SUS COMENTARIOS...ESTOS ME SIRVEN MUCHO TANTO PARA MEJORAR COMO PARA MOTIVARME A SEGUIR, SI LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA DIGANLES A SUS AMIGOS! BUENO HASTA LA PROXIMA XD


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola gente! :D pues espero que les esté gustando el fic, saben que cualquier sugerencia la acepto y me encantaría saber más sus opiniones. Si les gusta compártanlo con sus amigos (ya sé que no es Facebook pero tenía que intentarlo xD). También les invito que vean el nuevo fic que subí, es uno sobre Wendy cuando ya crece. En fin les dejo el capítulo y disfrútenlo :D

**_Cuando intente a cercarme ya no podía moverme, algo me paralizo, tampoco podía hablar. Volví a verla y pude escucharla decir una palabra:_**

- **_Sálvalo._**

**_Después de eso todo se nublo, pude sentir el estruendo del dragón al aterrizar, su bramido y por último el llanto del bebé. _**

- Jan… Jane… ¡JANE!

Me desperté completamente empapada en sudor y con la respiración entrecortada.

- ¿estás bien? – me pregunto Lucy que se veía asustada.

- Si… bueno… solo fue una pesadilla…creo... Lo siento, te desperté.

- Me preocupaste. Comenzaste a dar vueltas en la cama y gritas algo de "¡escapa!" – de seguro lo dije cuando no podía moverme durante el sueño.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien. Hace unos días escuche unas historias de terror, así que… – le mentí, pero eso ni siquiera yo me lo creía. Siempre fui mala mintiendo -.-u

- Está bien…supongo.

Para mi tranquilidad Lucy dejo de preguntar y volvimos a hablar de cosas triviales. Cuando nos pusimos en marcha al gremio recién en ese entonces comenzó a removérseme mi estómago. Han pasado tantos años desde que estuve en el gremio ¿me habrán extrañado?...Erza… ¿Erza se enojara? Incluso pensar en Erza enojada ya me da miedo.

Fin Pov's Jane

Las chicas llegaron al gremio, Jane se paró frente a la puerta respiro profundo "_solo espero que sigan siendo los locos de siempre"_. Al abrir la puerta una mesa salió disparada hacia ella, apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivarla, cuando volvió su vista al gremio, se lo encontró todo alborotado. La gente gritaba, peleaba, bebían y el aire que se respiraba era tan cálido como ella lo recordaba. No pudo evitar sonreír de nostalgia. Lucy lo noto y se sintió contenta por ella, después de todo ella comprendía ese sentimiento.

- ¡Jane! - gritaron Natsu y Happy al omiso. Todo el gremio se giró de repente provocando que la chica desprendiera un leve sonrojo, muchos de los miembros nuevos del gremio solo la miraron con curiosidad. Pero los más antiguos se acercaron un poco para poder verificar la verdad mientras sus ojos expresaban incredulidad. Jane sintió que no era bienvenida y retrocedió unos pasos arrepentida de haber vuelto.

- Por Kami, te extrañamos tanto. – dijo Gray sorprendiéndola. Todos asintieron con una cálida sonrisa.

- Mina. – sonrió para acercarse y abrazarlos, pero la alegría se esfumo en cuanto escucho su gélida voz.

- Volviste. – lo dijo con algo de amargura en la voz. Todo el gremio se calló de repente.

- Erza…yo…

- ¡Tú te largaste! – Jane sintió que el mundo se le desbarataba, solo atino a agachar su cabeza. – ¡tú te fuiste de la nada! sin decirnos, sin preocuparte por la gente que dejabas atrás. ¡por los que te querían! No sabes cuánto nos lastimaste a Natsu y a mí. ¡Eso no se le hace a la familia!

- Erza… está bien, ya no importa – trato Natsu de suavizar el sermón que recibía Jane.

- No Natsu, lo merezco. – esto enfureció más a Erza.

- Maldición, y solo te quedaras con esa patética cara. ¡Esta no es la mocosa que encontré hace 10 años!

- ¡Erza! – intento detenerla Natsu.

- ¿¡Y que quieres que te diga, maldición!? – Jane se colmó de su actitud, la podía sermonear todo lo que quisiera, pero nadie se metía con su pasado. – para mí tampoco fue divertido alejarme de ustedes. No tienes idea de las noches que llore pensando en ustedes. En mi ti, en Natsu…en mi familia. Yo me equivoque y lo acepto pero no voy a permitir que me crucifiques por eso. No voy a permitir que me eches en cara mi pasado.

- Jah. – sonrió Erza con su típica sonrisa – ya extrañaba a la mocosa berrinchuda y maleducada de antes.

- ¿Eh?… ¡¿A QUIÉN RAYOS LE DICES BERRINCHUDA Y MALEDUCADA?! – se puso roja de la ira y pequeños humitos comenzaron a salir de su cabeza (ya saben, al estilo anime o más bien en la forma infantil con la que se molesta Natsu xD) – ¡pelea conmigo Erzaaa!

- ¡¿Eeeeh?! ¡Pero si es como tener dos Natsus! – dijo Lucy dándose cuenta que Natsu comenzó a reír con una mirada de orgullo. Ahora entendía porque había simpatizado tan rápido con ella.

- ¡Aye! Jane y Natsu eran muy unidos porque ambos tenían la misma forma de retar a sus enemigos, al menos así le pasa a Jane cuando se enoja. ¡AYE!

- JAJAJA ¡esa es nuestra chica! – gritaron Natsu y Gray.

- Jane era de las pocas personas que tenía la capacidad para retar a Erza – dijo Mirajene sonriendo.

- Muchas veces Gray, Natsu y Jane se unían para derrotarla y aunque hacían una combinación increíble nunca lograron derrotarla. (-.-) – dijo el maestro con una cerveza en mano.

- Pero si sigues siendo la misma monada que antes – decía Erza mientras golpeaba a Jane contra su armadura, tal y como lo hacía con los demás, dejándola media noqueada.

- Deja de bromear, Erza. – dijo Jane con una lagrimita sobándose la cabeza.

- Sabes que te extrañamos, no vuelvas a irte así. La próxima vez que te vayas me enojare de verdad. – Erza lo dijo con una maternal sonrisa. Y luego la abrazo, sorprendiendo a Jane.

- No- no lo volveré a hacer. – dijo la chica, tratando que las lágrimas no se le escapen. A Lucy le conmovió la escena, pero no pudo evitar recordar la extraña forma con la que se reencontraron ayer Natsu y Jane.

Todo el mundo volvió a su alboroto de antes, mientras todos se acercaban a saludar a su vieja amiga. Los nuevos mantuvieron su distancia, pero terminaron uniéndose al grupo de las personas que se acercaron para saludarla y de paso de presentaron:

- Juvia cree que eres una buena persona, pero si te conviertes en mi rival de amor con Gray-sama, lo lamentaras. *-*

- Jeje que linda ¿tu novia Gray?

- ¡Eh… claro que no! – Dijo un medio avergonzado Gray.

- ¡¿Enserio Jane-san cree que Gray-sama y yo somos?! … O/O

- Ohm Gray has crecido tanto. n.n

- Cállate -.-U

Lucy lo veía todo con gran simpatía. No se dio cuenta cuando el Dragón Slayer de Fuego se le acercó al verla algo distraída.

- Al principio es algo distante e incluso se pone a la defensiva, pero cuando la conoces a fondo es una más de los locos que daría su vida por el gremio. – le dijo Natsu a Lucy.

- Estoy contenta que ahora se abra al gremio, se puede ver cuánto los extraño.

- Y nosotros a ella. – Lucy quería preguntarle sobre lo que había pasado ayer por la noche, también quería contarle sobre la supuesta pesadilla de Jane.

- Natsu, yo…

- ¡ATENCIÓN MOCOSOS TENGO ALGO QUE DECIRLES! – todos pusieron su atención sobre el maestro, el cual ya estaba un poco ebrio. – estoy seguro que ya lo sabéis pero se los diré de todas formas, porque sé que nunca ponen atención, en especial ¡tú Natsu!

- ¡EH! ¡¿De qué hablas viejo?! ¡cuéntanos de una vez!

- Bien, dentro de una semana se celebraran los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, y esta mañana nos llegó una carta de invitación. – dijo el anciano levantando la carta con su brazo. – como ya lo saben, todos los años las reglas cambian en algo. Para este año no nos dieron una cantidad específica de participantes de modo que todos pueden rotar de lugares. Y como nuestra querida Jane volvió, quiero invitarla a participar.

- Pero yo no podría… O.O no soy tan fuerte como Erza y los demás.

- Lo harás bien - le dijo Lucy, Jane se extrañó por el apoyo pero lo acepto con gratitud.

- Yosh! Pues vamos a prepararte para los Juegos – le sonrió Natsu, con real entusiasmo.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿ahora?! ¡No! ¡esperen! – demasiando tarde. Natsu había lanzo un ataque, mientras Gray y Erza se preparaban para embestirla con sus diferentes ataques.

- ¡Al menos déjenme salir!

- ¡QUE HACEN, NO PUEDEN ENTRENAR DENTRO DE GREMIO, NATSUUU! – gritaba Lucy como siempre. Todo esto provoco gracia a las demás personas que miraban divertidos la escena. Esa sería una semana muy ardua para todos, en especial para Jane, la cual no pararía de tener sus extrañas pesadillas. Jane no pudo evitar recordar algo, _"ahora que me doy cuenta, la mujer del sueño me recuerda mucho a Natsu, no será que ella es su…no…no puede ser…son solo pesadillas…eso espero…"_

Bueno gente hermosa, este fue el capítulo de hoy. Les dejo algunas preguntas: 3 ¿Cómo creen que es físicamente Jane? En el segundo capítulo les había escrito que tenía el bello castaño, pero como creen que es su cara. ¿Qué tipo de magia creen que posee? Y ¿cómo creen que le ira en los Juegos Mágicos? Ya saben, dejen sus respuestas, comentario, opiniones y todo lo que se les ocurra, menos insultos si no me pongo bien malota :( jaja ok no xD, pero todo con respeto. Espero que les esté gustando y poss, nos vemos en la siguiente publicación :D


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Mina! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, en serio perdón por no haber actualizado pronto. Estaba en un proyecto y pasaron muchas cosas y akjncjkb jaja ok no pero, lo siento, espero poder actualizar más seguido. Y quería darle las gracias al comentario que me dejaron en el anterior capítulo de "chunchun" (._.) Bueno si estás leyendo esto "chunchun" jaja gracias por el comentario espero que sigas leyendo y dejando tus comentarios motivadores *^*9 y tratare de actualizar más seguido xD. Y también a la gente que dejo sus comentarios de otros capítulos MUCHAS GRACIAS! :D MUY BIEN LES DEJO EL CAPITULO Y ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

Las calles de Magnolia se llenaban de la cálida luz del atardecer, brindándoles un hermoso paisaje a los habitantes. Todo parecía tan tranquilo y ameno, pero en realidad esto solo causaba algo de inquietud en las personas, no era normal que el gremio más ruidoso y destructor de Fiore estuviera tan tranquilo, y menos a esas horas.

- Oye, ¿acaso es normal que estén tan callados?

- Es muy extraño ¿¡y si les paso algo!?

- Es cierto, será mejor ir a ver que pas- de pronto salió volando una pared, que paso casi rosando a los hombres que estaban hablando. Espantados vieron como una joven de por lo menos 17 años se levantaba penosamente.

- ¿No me digas que es lo único de tienes? Te fuiste tantos años y no has mejorado. – se mofaba un joven peli rosado.

- … - la joven se levantó completamente – ¿estas bromeando, cierto? – dijo la chica de largos cabellos castaños, escupió algo de sangre, se limpió la boca y luego lo miro directo a los ojos y le sonrió retadoramente– Natsu, antes golpeabas más fuerte.

- ¡Perfecto! Ya me estaba aburriendo – acto seguido Natsu le lanzó un ataque, el cual ella esquivo con agilidad y después le respondió con un movimiento sigiloso para golpearlo por la espalda y así logro lanzarlo contra otra pared que se destruyó al instante "ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando se puso a mis espaldas, si mejoraste después de todo, Jane" pensaba Natsu y sonrió ampliamente - ¡Estoy encendido!

Natsu y Jane comenzaron de nuevo un feroz enfrentamiento, mientras se alejaban más de la ciudad, iban destruyendo todo a su paso. Y a lo lejos se veía, como una rubia corría desesperada por alcanzarlos.

- ¡Natsuuu! ¡Janeeee! ESPERENME MALDICIÓN – "como diablos lograron destruir todo tan rápido…bueno…después de todo Natsu está metido en esto ¬¬U aunque Jane en verdad es muy fuerte, se parece mucho a Natsu"

- ¡Luuuucy!...esperameee…

- Ah Happy, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a buscarlos, Erza quiere que Jane regrese, además el maestro dijo que no quería comenzar a escribir cartas de disculpas.

- -_-U ya veo…oye Happy, ¿Jane, de donde conoce a Natsu? – esa pregunta se la hacía desde que la conoció.

- Aye, pues es una historia larga, ni siquiera yo la sé bien. Hace más de 11 años Jane vino al gremio, casi no hablaba con nadie, cuando la vi me pareció muy linda aunque estaba muy suciay con algunas heridas, nunca supe exactamente de donde venía.

- Entonces no lo sabes… - lo dijo con algo de decepción, no lo culpaba por no saber, pero no obtenía respuesta claras de nadie "en verdad es una chica misteriosa" pensó Lucy.

- Pero... recuerdo que hasta que llegara, Natsu y Erza salieron a una misión juntos, la misión era ver algo en una biblioteca de otro pueblo, pero no recuerdo en qué consistía la misión. ¿Por qué preguntas todo esto Lucy? – dijo el felino.

- Ah, no, es solo que quería saber ñ.ñ

- No me digas que ¿te guuuuuusta Natsu? Y estas celoooooosa x3

- ¡Nooo! ¡Claro que no! Ò/Ó ¡N-NO COM-COMIENCES HAPPY!

- Aye, aye :3

Happy en verdad disfrutaba burlándose de ella. La chica solo se ruborizo más al darse cuenta que Natsu y Jane se encontraban a pocos metros de donde hablaban Lucy y Happy. Lucy palideció por un momento al creer que ellos habían escuchado su conversación. Para su suerte ambos no escucharon nada, o al menos eso parecía. Después de encontrarse todos partieron al gremio, mientras se reían y bromeaban con las ocurrencias de Happy. Pero había algo extraño en esa conversación o eso creyó haber notado Lucy. A pesar de que supuestamente, Natsu y Jane se conocían hace años, no hablaban sobre ninguna anécdota pasada. Ellos no lo hacían porque no existiera ninguna, sino porque desde que volvió el Jane, recordar estaba prohibido.

-O-

En un extraño y misterioso lugar, dos personas vestidas casi totalmente de blanco miraban la escena de los jóvenes a través de lo que parecía ser una gran lacrima de visión. El lugar esa grande e iluminado pero parecía no tener nada más que la lacrima.

- Se parece a su abuela. – dijo un hombre de contextura delgada pero firme, de unos ojos color violetas y cabello plateado.

- ¿Usted lo cree, Tomoe – sama ?(este personaje lo tome del anime "kamisama hajimemashita" lo hize porque encajaba con el personaje que quería trasmitir, se los recomiendo, es un shojo :3)

- Tiene su carácter.

- Es cierto, incluso tienen la misma mirada. – dijo una mujer con cariño en sus palabras. Ella era igualmente delgada, con un larguísimo cabello blanco que le llegaba a los tobillos, decorado con finos hilos dorados que se mezclaban con algunas trenzas que le daban un aire de una princesa.

- Pero tiene los miserables rasgos de un humano. Al final se convertirá en uno de ellos.

- No deberías hablar así de ellos, son los seres a los cuales Aladiah amaba tanto.

- Termino muerta por ellos.

- Pero dejo una gran marca en la Tierra, además, solo mira a su nieta, es bellísima y tiene la misma fuerza de su corazón.

- _y la fuerza de un corazón impuro, llevará desgracia a la nueva era_ conoces la maldición y te niegas a aceptarla.

- ¡no la des como un caso perdido! Bien pude ser la oscuridad que todo lo opaque, como también puede ser la luz que termine con los demonios que vendran. – la mujer suspiro resignada – Tomoe, te estas cerrando, dale una oportunidad, aun no cumple los 18, si en ese tiempo que falta, se convierte en eso…yo misma seré quien… - ni siquiera cabía esa idea en su cabeza, le tenía cariño a pesar de nunca haber tratado con ella personalmente.

- Ni siquiera tendrías el valor, pero está bien, si en los meses que quedan, muestra siquiera un poco de eso, yo mismo la matare.

* * *

**CHAAAAAN JAJA OK NO X3. Pues gente hermosa dejen sus comentarios, en serio los espero, y si puedo subiré el siguiente mañana. Tratare de hacer los capis más resumidos, porque no estoy avanzando mucho con que en verdad se tratara la historia. Y una cosilla más DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! Jaja sé que insisto mucho en esto pero son de mucha ayuda, si quieren preguntar, dar su opinión, sugerencias, solo digan :3 bueno eso es todo, y nos vemos hasta mañana…. o cuando suba algo xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**¡Waaaaa! aquí vuelve su humilde intento de escritora XD para traerles otro capi, ¡espero que lo disfruten mucho! ¡Ah! y gracias a las personas que comentan :´D **

* * *

- ¡VOLVIMOOOOS! – Natsu entraba al gremio con su habitual energía.

- Ya era hora – dijo Gray indiferente mientras salía del gremio.

- ¿Ya te vas Gray? – pregunto Jane, había algo raro en él, por alguna razón busco con la mirada a Juvia la cual no se encontraba en ninguna parte.

- Ah, sí, ya es muy tarde, no?

- Sí, claro – Jane lo miro con unos ojos de no creerse ese cuento, Gray se dio cuenta de la pesadez de su mirada y se sintió nervioso.

- ¿Qué, no me crees?

- ¿Dónde está Juvia-san?

- ¿Y porque debería saber eso?

- Bueno es solo que ella y tú…

- ¡NO VAMOS A TENER UNA CITA A ESCONDIDAS, NI NADA DE ESO, SI ES LO QUE INSINÚAS! – Gray comenzó a sentir los nervios de punta, no se dio cuenta que grito eso y todo el gremio puso su atención en él con cara de "claro, Gray lo que tú digas" ._.U. Jane sonrió satisfecha.

- Te delatas solo. ¿Por qué no lo aceptas de una vez?

- Solo olvídenlo sí. – Gray se colocó la chaqueta en el hombro y salió del gremio, mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrojada cara.

Todo el mundo a sus espaldas lo veían con una mezcla de diversión y ternura. En especial Lucy y Jane, las cuales suspiraban, pensando en lo tsundere que solía ser Gray a veces.

- Bien mocosos, ya no hace falta que se queden más tiempo por el día de hoy, pueden ir a descansar.

- ¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué viejo? Siempre nos quedamos más tiempo. – dijo Natsu extrañado por ese cambio.

- Quiero que descansen bien, faltan 3 días para los Juegos Mágicos.

- Aye, Natsu, ya no te quejes, podemos hacer otras cosas, como ir a la casa de Lucy.

- ¿nani? ¡Siempre a mi casa! – dijo Lucy y noto como en Natsu apareció un extraño brillo "ah genial, ahora no se le va a quitar la idea de la cabeza ¬¬, por cierto" – ¿Dónde está Erza, maestro?

- Ella está esperando a Jane en el sótano del Gremio.

- Ah es cierto, pero maestro, ¿no que ya iba a cerrar el gremio? – dijo Jane algo contrariada.

- Solo ve, se va enojar si no vas pronto -_-

- ¡H-hi!

Pov´s Natsu.

Jane corrió hacia el sótano. Todos los demás comenzaron a abandonar el gremio. Mientras el maestro cerraba el gremio, vi con algo de preocupación, y desconfianza como las puertas se cerraban, con Jane y Erza aun adentro. ¿Qué estas planeando Erza? No me digas que piensas hacer que Jane luche con eso.

- ¿Natsu? ¿Nos vamos? – me pregunto Lucy inclinando un poco su cuerpo y ladeando la cabeza a la derecha, es tan linda cuando hace eso, ¡¿pero qué rayos?! Me di una cacheada mental, como se me ocurre pensar eso, Lucy es solo mi amiga…aunque…últimamente me cuesta pensar en ella solo de esa forma.

- Si, vamos.

Fin Pov´s Natsu.

-O-

Jane bajaba las escales hacia el sótano y ya suponía la razón por la que Erza la llamo. Mientras bajaba, recordaba la primera vez que había bajado, se detuvo un rato, cerró los ojos y se sintió de nuevo como esa niña que bajo por primera vez el sótano de Fairy Tail, en su estomago corrió un nostálgico cosquilleo. Esa vez Erza y el maestro la habían llamado por la misma razón, por la que Erza lo hacía ahora.

- ¡Janeeee! ¡muévete! – le grito Erza desde alguna parte del sótano

- Si si, ya voy – "no es tiempo para meros recuerdos, ya habrá tiempo después"

Jane llego a una parte algo pequeña y oscura. Erza estaba ahí con los brazos cruzados. Al lado de ella se encontraba una especie de arco hecho de ladrillos de piedra, el cual estaba pegado a una pared y a los costados del arco de piedra, estaban ilustrados dos círculos mágicos de un pequeño tamaño.

- Es algo nostálgico – dijo Jane perdiendo su mirada en la nada.

- Ya lo creo – dijo Erza volviendo también al cajón de los recuerdos, pero no había tiempo, tenía que preparar a Jane para la competencia, volvió su mirada a Jane la cual también había recordado el motivo por el volvió después de tanto tiempo. – ya sabes cómo funciona.

- Como olvidarlo – Jane y Erza pusieron su mano derecha a escasos centímetros de los círculos mágicos.

- A la cuenta de tres – dijo Erza.

- Uno

- Dos

- …

- …

- ¡TRES! – dijeron ambas al omiso y juntaron sus manos con la pared. Entonces una luz cubrió el pequeño lugar en el que se encontraban, cegando todo a su paso. Y transportando a las jóvenes a otro lugar, completamente alejado del gremio. Cuando aterrizaron en ese extraño lugar, Jane cayo de rodillas con la respiración entre cortada. "aun le cuesta este tipo de viajes, después de todo, este tipo de conjuros te roban mucha magia" pensó Erza mientras se acercaba para ayudarla.

- ¡ESTOY BIEN!

- Deja de ser tan orgullosa.

- No es eso…es solo que…aún tengo que…acostumbrarme…voy a…estar bien. – Jane se incorporó y miro hacia el cielo de ese extraño lugar. Ya se encontraba bien. Ese conjuro la aturdía por unos instantes pero podía acostumbrarse y para ese momento ya se encontraba completamente bien.

- No se parece en nada al lugar al que venía de niña. Antes eran las ruinas de una ciudad. – dijo Jane mientras observaba el lugar. El lugar estaba completamente abandonado. Era un desierto con una o dos mullas destruidas y una casita de la cual solo quedaban los restos del tejado.

- Siempre cambia con el paso de los años.

- Si, lo sé. La magia de las dimensiones ilusorias. Juegan con tu mente. Es increíble que el gremio aun conserve esta cosa. Después de ser considerada como una magia perdida – dijo Jane, con una mirada acusatoria pero divertida.

- Si. Pero, nos sirvió para controlarte. – le dijo Erza sin inmutarse el comentario anterior. Jane perdió la mirada divertida y una gotita resbalo por su cabeza -_-U

- Bueno pero me imagino que ya sabes para que te llame, Jane.

- Si

- Estamos a pocos días de Los Juegos y es peligroso que "eso" salga de ti.

- Jah, déjate de rodeos Erza.

- Bien – Erza se re-equipo a su armadura de Kureha no Yoroi(Armadura de Alas Negras) y la miro muy decidida. – ¡muéstrame tu verdadero poder Jane!

Jane cubrió sus ojos con los pocos cabellos que le caían en la frente y sonrió sombríamente.

- Así que una armadura con alas eh, buena elección…las vas necesitar. – la aura se volvió densa; una fría y sombría brisa recorrió el cuello de Erza, y pensó "la misma aura, tal como la vez que te entramos en la librería".

Un montón de viento empezó a rodear a Jane y el aire comenzó a turbarse "aquí viene" pensó Erza. Jane mostro sus ojos con un radiante y ansioso brillo. Y una amplia sonrisa salía de su rostro y grito.

- ¡TE VOY A ACABAR ERZA!

* * *

**:3 jeje ¿que les pareció? Díganme en los comentarios como les está pareciendo la historia…y…si puedo subiré el próximo capi mañana…y…si puedo estrenare un One-short exclusivamente Nalu por estos días :) bueno eso es todo y ya saben, espero sus reviews x3 me sirven de inspiracion :`) y nos vemos hasta la próxima :D!**


End file.
